


Tumblr Homesmut Requests

by OrochiSlayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Partner Swapping, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrochiSlayer/pseuds/OrochiSlayer
Summary: exactly what the title says - NSFW writing requests & suggestions from my tumblr





	Tumblr Homesmut Requests

It was a fine evening on Earth C, the sun just dipping below the horizon and taking the summer heat of the day with it. And in the house of a certain goddess of light and luck, an even finer evening, as Rose Lalonde had her head buried between legs of one fine woman.

Said fine woman is _not_ her wife. Rather, she is her good friend's wife, one Jane Crocker.

On her back, rocking her hips back into Rose's mouth as her tongue dragged across her folds. Jane reached down to stroke the blonde's hair, and Rose added her fingers to the mix – keeping her spread while she dipped in the tip of her tongue.

Jane's gasps grew as Rose dove deeper, kneading her breast with her other hand and still rolling her hips insistently. Those gasps turned to an appreciative moan when a slick finger stroked up to her clit. They rolled and stroked it while Rose kept pace with her tongue, savoring every reaction it got from her. Soon the hand in her hair was clutching harder and the gasping went quiet, and Rose licked rapidly on Jane's clit until they came back as pants and moans and hot slickness as she hit her peak.

Soon Jane caught her breath and reorienting herself, flipping Rose onto her back and straddling over her head. She lowered her hips, and Rose was already lifting her head up to meet her. Gripping her rear with one hand, reaching down the other to stroke herself as she eagerly dove back in.

~

Off in another place, their usual partners were having some fun of their own. Roxy kneeling down before Kanaya, enjoying the jadeblood's bulge as its tip squirmed inside her mouth against her tongue. She rocked a knuckle against her nook, easing it open while the other hand squeezed around the base of Kanaya's bulge.

Kanaya slid her hand in Roxy's hair, and let a little more of her bulge push into her mouth. It was slick with green precum – _bitter_ , not exactly a pleasant taste. It wasn't like Roxy cared with the tentacle halfway in her mouth.

She dipped a fingertip into Kanaya's nook, and it came back coated green. Keeping her other hand curled around the root of her bulge, she pushed back in with one finger, while going down with her mouth until Kanaya's whole bulge was inside. Roxy pulled back, working Kanaya's nook open in time with her head bobbing on her bulge. Added a second finger, and was rewarded with a harder tug on her hair and _fuck_ , she's enjoying that more than she should.

~

By now Rose had abandoned her own cock again to grab two handfuls of choice crocker ass while she carried Jane through her third orgasm that night. Once she came back down, Jane straightened up, but kept her hips right over Rose's face while she turned around. Then carefully leaned down, Rose retaking hold of her hips as Jane's face came down over her crotch.

She grabbed Rose's dick, giving it a few slow strokes to start. Rose sighed appreciatively, before diving back up into Jane's pussy.

Rose licked across her folds, and Jane licked and kissed down her shaft. Reached one finger down to prod inside Jane, and she took the tip into her mouth. Rolled her clit with her tongue, and Jane flicked hers across her slit. Continuing like this, both of them slowly working eachother up.

~

Soon Kanaya was bucking into Roxy's face while three fingers thrusted in and out of her nook. She was dripping wet, her bulge swollen in Roxy's mouth, she was definitely close to coming. Roxy hooked her fingers, dragging them along the wall of her nook and felt it clench around her hand. Kanaya gasped, thrusting erratically a few more times before she came, holding Roxy's head pressed against her.

Roxy groaned as genetic material filled her mouth and streamed down over her fingers. She gulped it down, trying not to gag as the sour stuff ran down her throat. Kanaya's grip on her hair loosened, and she pulled off her bulge, letting the last few bits of cum drip onto the floor and pulling her soaked fingers out of Kan's nook.

But neither of them were near finished.

Roxy was soon down on all fours, hips pushing back against Kanaya's face behind her. The troll had Roxy's lips spread with two fingers, slowly lapping over her pussy, occasionally dipping a finger or two inside. Then she slipped her tongue in, opening her gently while she savored the taste and slickness. She would have been fine with just this, but Roxy clearly wanted more soon, so she pulled back and got up on her knees behind her.

~

Even with Jane still sensitive from three prior orgasms, Rose didn't stand a chance of lasting longer than her. Not when Jane cupped her balls with one hand, pumping her cock with the other and swirling her tongue over the head.

She tried to buck up but Jane held her hips down, so she buried her head back up to smothered her moans in Jane's crotch, fucking her with her tongue while she came into her mouth. And kept licking right through until she could her moans again over her own blood pounding in her ears, kept going while Jane trembled and came apart again above her.

She slowed down once those moans turned to pants, coming to a stop and dropping her head to the mattress. Jane rolled off her, both of them breathing heavy and exhausted.

~

Kanaya slipped her bulge between Roxy's thighs, but just let it rub and curl against her lips, teasing her. It felt amazing, even more so when it pulled back and started sliding into her. Shallow thrusts at first, slowly pushing further in until their hips came flush together. Kanaya wasted no time after that, quickly getting into a rhythm back and forth.

It was heaven for Roxy, who gasped as it curled inside her. It got even better when Kanaya reached around to play with her clit. Rubbing it between two fingers, until Roxy was moaning underneath her. She slowed her thrusts, letting her bulge twist and coil deep in her and leaning down to kiss her neck. Soon Roxy's moans turned to shouts as she came hard around Kanaya's bulge, clear fluids mixing with the green already running down her thighs.

Kanaya straightened back up, grabbed her hips and pounded hard and fast, feeling her own climax growing closer. Roxy yelped at the sudden force, panting while aftershocks still rocked through her. She was super-sensitive, her pussy feeling stretched as Kanaya's bulge swelled again. And a few moments later she was even more full as Kanaya slammed her whole length and came in her, jade fluids overflowing and spilling out between their hips.

Kanaya held them together like that, waiting for her orgasm to completely subside before slowly pulling out. She climbed down and lay next to Roxy, who just collapsed next to her. It was a long while before they could get off the floor, not bothering to wash off before passing out on the bed.

~

Needless to say breakfast was awkward the next morning.


End file.
